pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Elawnmental Battles
Elawnmental battles is an unknown set of PVZH. It includes new traits, superpowers, cards and a few new heroes. It also changes some of the abilities of some cards. Also instead of premium or galactic for some cards, it would be elemental. There is a new tribe known as fighter which belongs to the zombies. It's main themes are dark ages and the kung fu world. In the story, it says after they escaped from hollow earth, they find themselves in a network of caves Note: I used the table that you find in PVZH plants from the PVZ wiki. Also this is not finished yet and the pages are not made yet. Also some cards will be replaced by other cards to fit the theme of the set There are 2 new tribes, stalks for the plants and fighters for the zombies Also there are 2 new heroes, Frostburn for the plants and Browncloak for the zombies New features Leveling up cards now included. Unlocked at the end of plant campaign Heroes can now transform into teammates once they are defeated. Unlocked at the end of zombie campaign You would always start with the heroes signature superpower. Unlocked when reached rank 20 Getting a seventh card from a normal pack is either a second rare, a super rare, legendary or hero. Unlocked once you reach rank 30 Uncrafting cards will give you 100 extra sparks. Unlocked when reached rank 40 Trading cards for different cards with the same rarity. Unlocked when reached rank 50 Campaign and ranked matches will all go back to 0 New Type of card It is known as a gimmick card, the only way to get rid of gimmick cards is to play another gimmick card. Gimmick cards are basically cards that affect your fighters at a phase. They can be played like tricks. New traits *'Scorch(Crazy and Kabloom)': When a zombie, plant or the hero is scorched and it gets hurt: it will take 2 extra points of damage for 1 turn *'Shock(Kabloom and Smarty)': Ignores armored trait and reduces their damage by 1 for 1 turn *'Earth(Hearty)': When a plant is destroyed: it is unplantable for 1 turn *'Invincibility(Guardian and Hearty)': Cannot be destroyed instantly. However it will not work if the figher has 10 or 10 or more * Attract(Mega Grow): Move a zombie to it's lane *'Effect:' When a certain card is played on this(Enviroment,Gimmick,Trick,Teammate) this gains an ability *'Ambush(Mega Grow)': This card does a bonus attack before combat or before the frenzy ability is activated *'Pain(Crazy): '''Must get hurt to activate ability New plant cards Premium will be replaced by elemental New Zombie cards Changes Rarity Swaps Sting Bean swaps Rarities with Sea Shroom Medic Swaps with Buckethead Flamenco Zombie swaps with Orchestra Conductor Venus Flytrap swaps with Solar Winds Ducky tube Zombie swaps with swashbuckler Zombie Buffs Zapricot, Pineclone, Lightning Reed, High Voltage Currant, Electric Blueberry, Laser Catail and Spyris Have shock. Chomper is now uncommon(Was originally Super Rare) Party Thyme has a new ability, when a plant is boosted: Draw a card Vanilla has a new ability, When played, a zombie gets -1 . Cat lady, Electrician, Abracadaver, Pogo bouncer and Landscaper are now Rare(Were originally Super Rare) Juggernut, Punish-Shroom, Black-Eyed Pea, Bean-Counter and Twin Sunflower are Now Rare Line Dancing Zombie has now 3 instead of 1 Teleport is now a Super rare Fireworks zombie has an extra new ability, when destroyed shuffle 2 fire works into your hand Ducky Tube Zombie is now 2 /2 instead of 1 /1 Planetary Gladiator has 4 instead of 3 Genetic Experiment has ' Armoured 1 ' Gatling pea now costs 4 Hand of devastation is now rare Supernova Gargantuar can now destroy plants of the same tribe instead of copies of it Shrinking ultraviolet can now destroy imps without having to lower the strength to zero Primal sunflower has a new ability. It says: '''Flower evolution:' You get 3 sun this turn Nerfs Tough Beets, Super Phat Beets, Poison Oak, Navy Bean and Heartichoke are now Super Rare Octo Zombie says now, when destroyed, gain a octo zombie and it gets -1 /-1 Genetic Expiriment has no strength Rolling stone can now only destroy plants on the ground Party thyme costs 3 Snowdrop now only gets / Apotatosaurus new dinoroar ability is to move a zombie. It loses it's untrickable ability Bird of pearidise will also makes cards that it conjures cost 7 more Buried treasure would make the card it conjures cost 3 more Shrinking ultraviolet costs 5 Primal sunflower costs 2 Trivia * It is a pun on elemental and lawn. * Shrinking ultraviolets changes are referred to it's non primal pvz2 counterparts ability to make imps disappear * NOTE: IT COULD CHANGE SO DO NOT ADD TOO MUCH CRITISM Blah Category:Unfinished Category:20hauic1's pvzh creations Category:PvZH Sets